mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtue Angels
'Virtue Angel Specefic' When a Virtue angel is lethally hurt or corrupted they are sent back to the heavens to re-work themselves, They are Virtues in itself and should they cease to exsist then the Virtue would have been gone too so they are almost immortals but not ageless. Their body does have limits as it is that of a normal angel however they have a last card up Their sleeve should a larger trouble have, the card is named "Purity". ''Patience: Patience in herself is as her name tells very Patient, This leaves her immune to her counterpart sin which is Wrath. She has a Special sword called Awakening blade and it is so powerful that it can cut mountains, Resist suns and never break however it can only be drawn in a long distance of time. Even when she have drawn it she is merely a librarian and someone who dosen't fight with swords is not much of a threat even if wielding the most powerful sword from heavens. She can let other wield the sword but be aware that if the sword gets stolen it will bring the endless weight punishment on the thief. Chasity: Chasity is immune to lust and only feels a small amount towards her husband if she ever should get one and even then it is only after marrige. Chasity got a special feather she can summon at moments. The Feather of Effect contains many things from SE, DE, Fire, water, poison, ink, etc. and all of these things are in her feather in next to unlimited amount. Humility: Humility is a humble warrior who sees herself equal to any person, she is immune to her counterpart sin Pride. She has a sword which is not as impressive as one would think but rather it being a simple normal Valkyrie sword. Her true power lies in the fact that she can change into a second form which will not alter her appearence but greatly alter her Aura, skill, strength etc. Diligence: Diligence is a worker and often over works to prove herself worth, she is immune to Sloth. She got a scarf of special being but unlike any other special item this scarf is not bound to her. The scarf itself protects her and itself by being able to grab anything, expand and is immune to getting damaged and ontop of that it is sentint. It also cuts like steel so the scarf is aswell a good thing to use as a weapon. Charity: Charity is kind and sharing but if not abit oversharing, she is never Greedy. She loves to share and often ends up giving stuff and always offers a coin, her tome is something bound to her and if stolen it will bring the punishment. The Tome of Sharing is able to create anything of will as long as she has ink and the very tome. The items she creates is often not for the purpose of herself but rather to help those in need. Kindness: Kindness is loving and believes good in everyone, she is willing to believe that no one is a liar. She is immune to Envy as it is her Counterpart Sin. Whilest she is weak in general it was solely the Arcangel ▓▓▓▓▓▓ idea to the god, as the idea was to ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ and clearly the idea was accepted. If she should be attacked her ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ and this made it very easier to ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓. Temperance:'' Temperance is a fine woman and acts next to a kind noble, she holds herself to limit from almost anything, Somehow surprisingly her Counterpart sin is Gluttony and thus she is immune to it. She herself is the one who is not even remotely close to a fighter however her mind is almost always balanced thus making it possible to make a tactic against enemies quickly and that she is good at aswell. She still fare very well with a bow and she is very quick on her feet but once all close one could say it's best for her to retreat. Category:Characters